The Forgotten Love
by Sailor Heart
Summary: We all knew Rei dated Darien before he and Serena got together, it seems it ended without anyone saying so. What happens three years later Rei confronts Darien. about he unbroken break up?


The Forgotten Love  
By: Sailor_Heart   
Written on: 03/18/98  
  
We all know that Rei had a crush on Darien and in the series   
she seems to have ignored that fact they were together once.   
But what happens three years later and she reminds him?  
  
Author's Note: Oh yuck. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I was soo obsessed with Rei this year and wrote a bunch of fanfics starring her even though my favorite senshi is the lovely Minako! Heehee. I'm stupid. Send me comments!!  
  
"Hey everyone, looks like the two love birds are here" said Lita. I looked and saw Darien and Serena, arm in arm walking happily. "Darien..." I whispered so that no one but me could hear. Darien is exactly the description 'Tall, dark and handsome'. He has black hair that is always neat, and these gorgeous dark purple eyes, and his whole figure is breath taking. His love? A loser pig, scary cat, straight F student and the klutz queen. Ok so maybe she's not 'that' bad. Serena has long golden blond hair, pretty blue eyes and a great body. But if you never saw her and I told you how much she eats than you'll think she weights 500 pounds. Serena is pretty, but very selfish. She doesn't care about anyone else feelings but her own, well maybe she cares about Darien's.   
Ami grabbed a chair and so did the rest of us, we all sat with Serena and Darien. As Ami talked about how easy the math test was Serena was talking about how hard it was. I tried not to stare at Darien. I wish he would say something so I could have an excuse to look into his eyes. He was 'of course' too busy staring at his 'princess'.   
How could Darien be so cruel, doesn't he remember the happy times 'we' had shared??   
Maybe the brainwash took that memory away, yes, that must be why he is dating that no-brain princess. He forgot that I loved him! So maybe if I tell him my feelings once again, he will love me again! Yes! That's it! It'll be like old times...  
"Yo Rei! So what do you think??" ask Lita. I came back to reality.   
"Oh um, I think it's a great idea. You always come up with great idea's Lita" I said. Everyone laughed.   
"No silly! Lita was wondering if the prom should have pink flowers or blue flowers" said Mina.   
"Oh! Right...I knew that" I said feeling my face go red hot. I wonder if just maybe I should ask Darien to be my date, he should get sick of going to every dance with Serena and getting stepped by her. Yes, I will ask him as soon as-  
"Darien bought me a new dress to wear to the dance! We'll be the cutest couple at the dance!" Serena cried and clapped her hands. I should have known, he asked her already.   
"Excuse me please, I have to go home to check up on grandpa" I walked away before anyone saw the tears in my eyes. Serena is so selfish!!! How could she take Darien away! At lest Darien could break up with me first!!!   
  
Everyone thinks I hate Serena! Well, I do! The excuse I make every time for making fun of her was that she annoys me. But that's not the real reason. I hated her for taking the only guy I ever loved. Sure I liked Serena before, when I had Darien I kept my distance from Tuxedo Mask cause I knew Serena liked him. Darien doesn't love Serena, he loves the moon princess. But she's dead, and so is Prince Earth. And their love died with them!!! Serena doesn't love Darien! and Darien doesn't love Serena!   
He never loved her before he knew that she was his princess! He loved me! And he loved me for who I am! He loved Rei! Not Sailor Mars! Not Princess   
Fire! Just plain Rei! Did he love the plain Serena?? NO!!! Their love is fake! Darien should be with me!! I couldn't stand it anymore. I burst into tears as I fell on my bed. Nobody loves me...no body...  
  
I woke up, I remembered what happened yesterday.   
"Good morning Rei! I made your breakfast!" said a cheerful voice. I turned around and saw Chad. He brought a tray of pancakes and milk.  
"Thanks, now go and sweep the floor" I ordered him. He gave me a big smile and went to find a broom. I didn't bother to change since I slept with my clothes on yesterday. I ate quickly and decided to go to Mina's house. I need someone to talk to.  
  
"Hello Rei! Come in!" I walked inside of Mina's little apartment. "I am so excited about the dance! This will be our last dance at the high school you know that?? Oh and this great guy name Trunks asked me! AAAH! Oh what am I going to wear?? You gotta help me!" as Mina dig through her pile of clothe I sat on her couch and wonder about Darien. I am probably the only person without a date.   
"So who's going with who??" I asked Mina.   
"Too bad you had to leave so early yesterday. Or you would have known. Ami is going with Greg, and Lita is going with Kevin" Mina held up a pink dress. "So what about this??" she asked.  
I smiled. "Looks good".   
"So who are you going with?"ask Mina as she was trying on lipsticks now.   
I signed. "I'll go by myself".   
Mina pretend to have a heart attack. "What?! We are the pretty soldier sailor senshi's! Who ever heard of us not having guys worshipping us?? You should have a list of guys waiting to be your date!!" said Mina. I laughed (Or at lest tried) but it came out as a cry. Before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out. Mina stopped and looked at me, she put her arms around me. "There, there. That's all right. I'll find you a date-"  
"It-it's not that! Oh I loved him Mina I did! Our relationship was fine! Until Serene came and took him away before I knew it! It's all her fault! It's her fault that Darien doesn't love me anymore! It's her fault that I am heart broken! It's her fault that I am the only person not having a date! It's her fault that-"  
I couldn't say anymore for I was crying too hard.  
"Oh Rei, it's not Serena's fault that she loves Darien. I'm sure that Darien loved you before but his whole heart belongs to Serena. They were meant for each other. They are so happy together and you wouldn't want to ruin it would you??" Mina said softly.   
"No" I sniffed and blew my nose. And I *think* I meant it too.   
"But I what some answers. I've been ignoring this for three whole years Mina. And now I can't stand it anymore. I want to know if Darien really did love me. I wanna know if he really did love me and not using me to try to forget about his long lost princess. I am sick of this Mina! And the night of our prom is when I will get an answer!" I looked at Mina, she was staring at me doubtfully.  
  
I was very nervous, I put on a red tight dress and makeup. I walked outside. Praying that this won't turn out as a disaster.  
  
---Chad---  
"She looked so beautiful" I thought. Even thought I knew she wasn't going to ask me to be her date I couldn't help but feel disappointedand hurt. She is too good for me. But I wish I could just hug her and feel her gorgeous body on that red dress, and just kiss her soft lip just this once. I could die a happy man. Maybe I could surprise her with a special gift! Yes, that's what I'll do...  
  
---Rei---  
"Hello Molly and hello Meliven" I greeted the two cute couple. I searched around for Darien, I finally found him. He was dancing with Serena. They looked like as if they were inside their own little world. I waited as the music ended to talk to him. He looked like a God from heaven, just so handsome in that tuxedo. I walked towards him. "Um excuse me Serena but could I have a word with Darien please?" I ask.   
"Sure" said Serena smiling.   
  
We walked outside to a dark corner.   
"So what's up? Got something to tell me?" he ask. God I never felt so nervous in my life, he had never been this close to me since three years ago.   
"Yes um Darien? I have a question that I should have asked you three years ago" I said and bit my lips.   
"Yes? I guess it must be very important but why wait for three years?" he asked. I wanted to kiss him badly, I missed his lips on mine. I took a deep breathe and spilled the whole thing out:  
"I loved you Darien, I loved you for the moment I saw you. The moment you touch me or shall I say stepped on me. I wondered if you ever have loved me before you knew Serena was a moon princess. Did our kiss before meant anything? Or did you always have pretended to kiss your princess and just used my lips?! Oh Darien is there anyway for us to go back to what we use to be? You loved me for who I am! REI! You didn't love me for I was some kind of a princess or-"  
"Hold on a minute Rei! Um I never kissed you, you kissed me" he said. Now I remembered, it was always me who brought my lips to him. He had never brought his lips to me. "Rei, this must be hard on you but I love Serena, and no one else. There is no room for anyone in my heart. I love Serena, there you hear? Not Princess Serenity, not Sailor Moon, not Neo-queen Serenity but Serena. I loved her even before I knew she was the moon princess but make fun of her to hide my true feelings-"  
"Than why did you even go out with me in the first place?! You-"  
"Rei, you asked me or shall I say dragged me to places. Since I saw how much you were tied to me I-"  
"So you dated me out of pity?!" I didn't wanna hear anymore. That was all I wanted to know. Why did Darien date me in the first place if he knew I wasn't his princess.   
I found the answer, it was out of pity. I ran away, away from the guy that broke my heart.   
  
Mina saw me sobbing in a corner and lend beside me on a wall. "Oh Rei, that must have been hard on you. But you know what? As the senshi of love I know there is someone-"  
"Face it Mina, no guy will ever love me or even like me"  
"That is not true, who knows? Maybe your true love is right in front of you" than she walked away. I stood there thinking. No one loves me, no one.   
"Hey Rei-Oh what's wrong?"   
I looked up and saw Chad. "Chad?"  
"Yes it's me" He hands me a tissue. "Well I guess this is a bad time to give this to you but..." Chad's voice trailed off. I looked up and saw a red rose, the most beautiful and most perfect rose I've ever seen. I took it quickly. A red rose. Tuxedo Mask. Darien...  
"Oh Darien!" I broke down crying again. Chad jumped back as if I slapped him. "Darien...Oh Darien..."   
I can't help it. I was so hurt. Why am I so hard to love? WHY?!  
"Wanna go home now?" he ask. I nodded, that's all I wanted to do. So we start to walk through the dark cold night. Chad wrapped his coat around me.  
"You look very pretty in that dress" he comment. I blushed.   
"What happened Rei? Please tell me, I can't stand it when you cry. I feel more pain than you". Did he really care?   
"Darien broke my heart three years ago, I only felt the pain now. But you know what Chad? I really loved him, and it hurts, it really hurts to find out that someone you love so much won't love you back" fresh tears came out of my eyes after I said that.  
"I know what you mean" said Chad. I looked at him and saw tears were in his eyes too.Why didn't I think of it before? Mina was right! The one for me was right in front of me! It was the person I lest thought of.   
"Chad?"  
"Yeah?"  
I just have to find out. "I feel so alone, no one loves me..."  
"That's not true"  
"It's not?" a little hope came out. Maybe it is Chad!  
"I love you Rei, even thought I know you'll never love me back-"  
He didn't get to finish. I kissed him with love, my love for Chad.  
  
The End  
Check out my other Rei+Chad stories! 


End file.
